


Watch You Dance

by cold_feets



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's why I like you, you know," the man continues.  "Just when I think I've got you figured out, you <i>always</i> surprise me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch You Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at comment_fic: _what if Sherlock called the number Jim gave him at Bart's the same day he received it?_

It rings four times, and Sherlock's never been a patient man, no, but a curious one? Always.

"Now _this_ is unexpected, Sherlock. Truly," a voice lilts at the end of the line. It's the man he met at the hospital, clearly, but it is not Jim From IT.

And it's that moment that he realizes: this is all part of the game.

"Who are you?"

"It's why I like you, you know," the man continues. "Just when I think I've got you figured out, you _always_ surprise me. Like that Watson fellow. He's rather charming, isn't he? Where'd you find him? Though, I must say," he adds with a _tsk_ , "I don't see it lasting."

Sherlock doesn't respond. He already has the disadvantage having admitted that he _does not know_. It's a dangerous position to be in, and the only way to get himself out of it is by listening.

"You'll figure it out soon enough. And when you do, Sherlock... You need me. You'll soon see that. We keep a balance, you and I. And let's be honest with one another, shall we?" He lowers his voice. "It's never this good with anyone else, is it?"

_Moriarty._

He doesn't know, not yet, not for sure, but he _hopes_ , he _wants_ , and the thrill of it makes him shiver.

"No," Sherlock says.

"No," Not Jim agrees. "I hope you're enjoying it. Really, I do. Now. Rest up, dear. You'll be hearing from me again soon."

Sherlock clenches the phone tight in his hand. "Looking forward to it."


End file.
